


Peut-être

by Michi4D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Français | French, Gen, Hope, No Dialogue, Reflection, angtsy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Aujourd'hui était un jour sans, peut-être que demain aussi.
Kudos: 1





	Peut-être

**Author's Note:**

> J'invite toute les personnes qui se sentent pas bien/mal mentalement à **ne pas lire** cet écrit. Cela pourrait accentuer/déclencher votre mal-être. 
> 
> Prenez soin de vous ♥

Les images défilaient sur l'écran. Les petits bonshommes s'activaient dans le vent, ils ne captaient pas son attention. Il avait mis cette vidéo en route dans l'espoir qu'elle lui soutire une quelconque émotion autre que _ce vide_ , mais rien. Au moins il aurait essayé.  
Kenma se résigna vite. Aujourd'hui était un jour sans, peut-être que demain aussi. Peu importait.  
Il ignora le message qu'il venait de recevoir sur son téléphone. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, rien que l'idée de taper un sms l'ennuyait. Il préférait rester dans son coin à garder avec lui ses émotions négatives. Pourquoi avait-il pris son portable avec lui ? L'habitude peut-être.  
Il posa sa tête sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. La vidéo devant lui était toujours en route, cependant il ne l'entendait pas. Son corps semblait flotter au milieu de nulle part. Il s'imaginait léviter, la solitude et le silence comme environnement. Il ne voulait plus bouger, ni parler. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille et seul. Chaque élément extérieur à sa petite bulle pourraient le contrarier ou le rendre encore plus triste. Kenma se força donc à ne penser à rien et surtout pas à ce qui l'ennuyait. Les vidéos qu'il s'acharnait à regarder, sans vraiment en saisir le sens, ne servaient que de bouée. L'empêchant de sombrer toujours plus dans son mal-être.

Midi trente apparu sur l'écran de son ordinateur lorsqu'il quitta le mode plein écran de la vidéo. Son ventre ne s'était pas plaint à midi pile comme il en était de coutume. Le blond se dit qu'il devait tout de même tenter d'avaler quelque chose. A contre cœur, il quitta le doux confort de son canapé, son plaid sur les épaules, et se dirigea d'un pas nu et traînant vers le réfrigérateur.  
Une odeur de poisson et de viande le saisit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Non, impossible de manger ça, ça sentait trop fort. Rien n'était gâté mais à cause de son humeur particulière, tout ce qui pouvait l'ennuyer était décuplé. Les odeurs l'agressaient tout autant que les sons. Il referma la porte et réfléchit, la main posée sur la poignée. Le temps qu'il se prépare des nouilles instantanées et l'envie de manger lui passerait certainement sous le nez, il le sentait. Il rouvrit donc le réfrigérateur et y prit un yaourt qu'il mangea sans sucre et debout. Il jeta son pot à la poubelle et laissa traîner sa cuillère sur le pan de travail en se disant qu'il la laverait plus tard. Il avait dit la même chose la veille après son maigre dîner. Maintenant n'était pas le moment propice pour plonger ses mains dans une eau trop chaude, tentant de faire disparaître la moindre trace sur sa vaisselle. Il imaginait déjà ses doigts fripés, si désagréable. Et cela demandait bien trop d'effort, en tout cas, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en fournir aujourd’hui. Plus tard peut-être.

En se laissant retomber dans le canapé, un souffle d'air lui arriva au visage. Un mélange de sueur et de thé vert qu'il s'était renversé sur lui cette nuit lorsqu'il cherchait quelque chose à boire dans le noir. La tache formait une auréole sombre sur son torse, mais Kenma s'en moquait bien. Une autre question vint cependant prendre place dans son esprit. Depuis combien de jours ne s'était-il pas lavé ? Il ne chercha pas à le savoir. Il savait juste qu'aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas le courage non plus, demain peut-être. Ses yeux semblaient tirés vers le bas comme s'ils se rendaient compte de sa pitoyable apparence. Une grande tristesse s'empara de lui, étouffa presque son cœur. Il remit vite l'une de ces vidéos idiotes pour chasser ce sentiment trop sombre et trop dur à gérer aujourd'hui.  
La vidéo chassa lentement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Vers quinze heures, il répondit au message reçu ce matin. C'était Kuroo. Son ami s'inquiétait pour lui. Kenma ne tenta pas de cacher la vérité et avoua qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, ni même de parler tout court. Kuroo lui envoyait son éternel message d'encouragement, lui arrachant un bref sourire, ou du moins une tentative. Ses lèvres s'étaient un peu relevée vers le haut lorsqu'il lut les mots de son ami, puis elles reprirent leurs formes initiales. Le plus grand savait bien à quel point le moral de son ami pouvait être bas des fois. Dans ces cas là, Kuroo savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part le laisser tranquille, ne pas parler de cette énième baisse de morale, et lui envoyer des messages banals sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. La colère se glissa autour de lui avant de l'étreindre. Toutes les petites choses qui le chagrinaient lui revinrent en mémoire. Son état le mettait aussi en colère. Comment pouvait-il se laisser aller ainsi et ne rien faire ? Tout le saoulait. Cette fois-ci il éteignit son ordinateur et se lova dans sa couverture en espérant que dormir un peu l'aiderait. Il se tourna et se retourna sans succès pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de sombrer.

Il se réveilla groggy mais plus léger. Son estomac gronda de n'avait pas eu assez à manger. Kenma se leva donc péniblement pour aller se préparer un petit en-cas sucré.  
Il relança une énième vidéo, ses yeux s'éveillèrent en douceur. Il avait presque envie de sortir pour prendre l'air. Presque. Le soleil déploya ses maigres rayons vers lui comme pour l'attirer dehors. Kenma se dit qu'il irait peut-être faire un tour dans son quartier avant le dîner. En s'étirant, ses doigts se coincèrent dans sa chevelure emmêlée et grasse. L'idée de la douche resurgit dans sa mémoire. Il se dit que ça allait lui faire du bien, même s'il rechignait à y aller. Il imaginait déjà l'eau envelopper son corps et surtout, il sentit l'odeur de son savon et de son shampoing, le débarrassant de cette odeur aigre.

Finalement, il ne sortit pas, mais il mangea un dîner plus acceptable que ses derniers repas. Toujours aussi léger, certes, mais c'était un début. Tout en mangeant, il envoyait des messages tout à fait banals à Kuroo. Après le dîner, il prit une douche qui ne fit qu'augmenter son bien être. Son esprit semblait moins embué. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que cela reste en état dans les jours suivants. Le problème avec son mal-être était que tout pouvait se détériorer très vite. Il lui faudrait plus que d'une journée pour voir si ce nuage lourd et sombre sur son cœur avait totalement disparu.

Il se coucha dans un appartement silencieux vers vingt-deux heures. Il n'avait pas envie de rester éveillé plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'il rêverait de jolies choses ou que son moral irait mieux au levé ? Il en doutait un peu, mais il voulait tant y croire.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. Allez lire/regardez un truc mignon peut-être après, prenez bien soin de vous surtout ♥
> 
> Voici mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade) pour voir l'avancée sur mes autres projets.


End file.
